Yu-Gi-Oh 5dx: The Descendants' or Ancestors' Past to the Future
by theLegendaryGoddess
Summary: Mika, Yami, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden were caputed by the CRAZY scientists. Then they went back to Mika's ancestors' past but all of the characters were seperated into each past. Even her future descendant, Ikame Sonar. Will they ever get help from the ancestors and the descendant or they won't? But first they must escaped from the CRAZY scientist or they'll get them.


**Sato InCarnation Part 1**

_By theLegendaryGoddess_

**Mika's Room**

Mika was looking out of her bedroom window, "Man... It's summer vacation and I haven't think of a thing... yet..."

**Downstair**

A ring at the door. Dono went to the door, "I'll get it." Then she saw Yami, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden, "Hey Dono." They waved and Dono waved back, "Hey guys. Well... Come on in." Opening the door wider. The four of them went in and Yusei asked Dono, "Where's Mika?" Dono pointed upstair. They all nodded and went upstair.

**Mika's Room**

Mika started listening the music of her twin brother and her singing Endless Love.

* * *

**Endless Love in Cantonese**

(Meika)  
meng zhong ren shu xi de lian kong,  
ni shi wo shou hou de wen rou jiu suan  
lei shui yan mo tian di,wo bu hui fang shou  
mei yi ke gu du de cheng shou, zhi yin wo cheng  
xu qia cheng nuo ni wo zhi jian shu xi de gan  
dong, ai jiu yao xing xing

(Mika)  
wan shi cang sang wei you ai shi  
yong yuan de shen hua chao qi chao luo  
shi zhong bu hui zhen ai de xiang yue  
ji fan ku tong de jiu chan duo shao hei  
ye zheng zha jin wo shuang shou rang wo  
he ni zai ye bu li fen

(Meika)  
zhen shang xue bing feng de ai lian,  
zhen xin xiang yong cai neng rong jie

(Meika & Mika)  
feng zhong yao yi lu shang de ai huo,  
bu mie yi bu jian deng dai hua kai chun qu  
chun you lai, wu qing sui yue xiao wo chi  
kuang xin ru gang tie ren shi jie huang wu,  
si nian yong xiang sui

(Meika)  
wan shi cang sang wei you ai shi yong  
yuan de shen hua chao qi chao luo shi zhong  
bu hui zhen ai de xiang yue ji fan ku tong de  
jiu chan duo shao hei ye zheng zha jin wo  
shuang shou rang wo he ni zai ye bu li fen

(Meika & Mika) ~ 2x  
bei huan sui yue wei you ai shi yong  
yuan de shen hua shei dou mei you yi wang gu  
lao gu lao de shi yan ni de lei shui hua wei  
man tian fei wu de cai die ai shi yi xia zhi  
feng liang xin xiang shui zi zai fei

(Mika)  
ni si wo xin zhong wei yi mei li de shen hua

**End of Song**

* * *

Mika kind of got upset and threw a pillow at the wall, "MAN! What's with me?!" Hit her head at the desk and she knowtice that they were spying, "Eavesdropping again?" Yami, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden show themself, "Sorry about that, but we just can't help it." Mika sigh and sat on her bed, "That's ok. But whenever I'm trying to think, I'm losing my mind..." Kicked the desk. Everyone laughed nervously, but they knew what would happen if Mika was mad... She would lose her memory and mistook them as enemy, so... Its why they didn't try to make her angry. Then Jaden insisted some words to Mika, "Um... What do you really want to do?" Mika looked at them, "Hmm... I probably want to know who are my ancestors and what do they look like?" They all nodded. So Yami, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden wanted to know, "But... What number are you?" Mika made a curious look, "Well... I'm probably the 10th or the 11th..." They weren't sure. Then suddenly **EVIL** Scientists came and broke through the door. They went to Mika's room, "Freeze little girl!" Mika and everyone looked at them, "What do you want?" One of the scientists smirked evily, "You, of course." Pointing at Mika. Yami, yugi, Yusei, and Jaden couldn't believe their ears, "What do you want with her?!" They all laughed at them, "What... You don't know that she holds the powers of the Earth, the Galaxy, and everything else, but... We mostly want her crystal inside of her..." With the evil smiles on their faces. Mika was pissed off and made a comment on them, "Well... You guys just want powers and rule the world..." She growled fiercely at them, until a tall man walked forward to her, "No. We're not trying to Kill you or want power or rule the world." With a gentle smileon his face, but Mika didn't fell for that and kept the evil smile, "Don't try to lie to me! I can sense it!" In a evil voice. He kept smiling, but he was already behind her, touching her rosy cheeks, "I don't want to repeat the line to you again. Those scientists are stupid. I just came here to see you in person, that's all." Which surprised Yami, Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden, but luckily Mika quickly jumped away from him, "Who the hell are you?!" The man bowed like a real gentleman, "Oh... Pardon my rudeness. My name is Senji Terro Peak. A pleasure to meet you, princess... But I'm impressed that your just beautiful as your mother." The word mother made Mika pissed off more, "Don't even try to compare my mother's beauty and my beauty!" And she dashed in front of Senji's face and pulled the Doomsday Sword at his throat, "You know... I can sense you... Lying... You damn sweet talker..." Jumped back where to Yami was standing. Yami whispered, "Um... Mika... Do they know you...?" Mika sigh and nodded, "Of course they do... Cause my ancestors lived on Earth... Without any human beings around..." They couldn't believe that, "No way?!" Mika nodded, "Yes way... They were the one who created human beings..." Then Mika saw Dono and Sona, "Run! Both of you!" Dono and Sona heard Mika's voice and they try to run, but they got caught by two scientists. Both of them cried, "Sis help us?!" Mika was really pissed, "Now you've done it!" Then the scientists saw the look on Mika's face and laughed merciless, "Oh... So if we hurt these two poor, innocent kids... She'll... Snap!" All the scientists were laughing evily, "Well... Are you gonna say yes... or no... If you said no... We'll kill these kids, but if you agree to come along, then we'll spare these kids... and... While we try to make a deal... Bring Yami, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden along with our trip..." Yugi, Yami, Jaden, and Yusei could't believe their ears ,"Why us?!" Senji laughed, "'Cause, you boys carry some power almost similar as Mika." Jaden was kind of pissed off, "Why... Is our power that special?" Senji grinned very evily, "Of course, your powers can destroyed the world. A world what people ever wanted..." Laughing with an open arm and turned to Mika, "So... What's the answer?" Then Mika looked a t her little brother and sister, gritted her teeth and tilt her head down, "Yes..." Senji was laughing, "Finally, you have agreed to come with us!" Mika was mad, "Because you guys pulled a dirty trick on me!" The scientists knocked all of them except Dono and Sona. Took them to their secret laboratory.

**The Laboratory's Jail**

Yusei, Yugi, Yami, and Jaden woke up, they saw themself, chained up. And they looked at Mika, but they blushed, "Mika!" Mika woke up and saw them closing their eyes, "Um... What?" Yawning. Yami was like yelling, "The hell are you in that outfit?!" Mika looked at herself and blushed, "Damn! That fucken sweet talker!" Covering her body. Then a TV screen popped out, and out goes Senji, "My... Mika, your dressing NAUGHTY in that sexy outfit..." Mika kicked the screen, "You can fuck yourself!" And she kicked the screen up. They couldn't believe what they just saw and Mika punched the wall very hard, which caused her fists to bleed, "I'm pissed off! I'm gonna break this shit!" Then Yusei suggested, "Maybe we should figure an idea to get out of here, but..." Looking at Mika, "But... Mika, do you know this place?" Mika looked at Yusei, "Of course, They locked me up before when I was a kid. And its a piece of cake." With an evil smile, which freaked out everyone. Then Mika got an idea, "I've got an idea." The boys lean in to hear what was her idea, "What is it?" Mika announce the idea, "You know these guards are naughty..." They couldn't believe their ears, "What?!" Mika smirked evily, "They are pretty naughty, then I'll act and do a... Naughty pose, and get their attention. Then I'll kick them in the stomach and stomp their head..." Then they didn't like the idea about the head squash, "Isn't that **too**... much blood on the floor..." Mika laughed, "Yea, but its a better way out." Then Mika did the pose. Then one guard came and saw Mika's body. Mika couldn't believe she has to say it but she has to, "Um... Guard... Can you undress me..." Blushing, but her voice was in a gentle and a sweet voice. The guard couldn't believe what she just said, "Fine, but you better not pull a trick, ok." Mika nodded, "Mhm, I won't." Then the guard opened the door and kissed Mika's lip, "I should have you in my bed." Looking at Mika's body. Mika smirked evily and kicked his stomach. So the guard fell to the floor very hard. Mika stood up, then she walked over to him, and stomped his face. Yami, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden closed their eyes very tightly, then they opened their eyes. They saw the guard's skull was crushed and Yugi kind of said it to them very quietly, "No wonder why people were s scared of her. And she's damn... Strong." Mika picked the keys and unlock each of the boys' chains. Yami sigh, "Whew... Thanks..." And so everyone got out of the jail.

**~To be Continued to Sato InCarnation Part 2~**

_What will happen next... Stay alert for more parts. Oh yea... I forgot to tell you that there's gonna be a lot of chapters and parts in this story. Because I'll be showing each descendants' or ancestors' past, but I'll include the future too... So I'm saying that the 1st through the 11th are always girls. They possessed the same power as Mika, but they have realize their power already. So they are different from Mika, they only have one power, but they can carry the darkness and their own special power. Mika carries a lot of power that can bring a big or large city back to life, without dying. She can heal others, but she has to give herself a huge cuts on her. Well... Let's wrap it up and I'll tell you guys some more on the next part._


End file.
